Gogomoa/Ethologie
In-Game Information ??? Taxonomy Gogomoa est un pélagus , une classe de monstres avec des caractéristiques de mammifères, avec l'exemple de Congalala , Blangonga , Arzuros , Rajang et plus. Habitat Range Jusqu'à présent, Gogomoa ne peut être trouvé que dans la zone de la jungle de l'île de Tide. Ici, Gogomoa passe la majeure partie de sa vie à traverser les arbres des mangroves à la recherche de nourriture. On pense qu’en raison de l’isolement des espèces sur l’île, ils ne pourraient vivre nulle part ailleurs. Ecological Niche Gogomoa est connu pour se comporter comme un vrai paresseux du monde qui passe son temps dans les arbres, même à l'envers. Les Gogomoa adultes ont peu de prédateurs et la seule créature à poser une menace majeure est la Pariapuria. Les wyverns aquatiques sont très capables d'entraîner les primates dans une tombe aquatique lorsque ces créatures vont boire de l'eau. Yian Kut-Ku Bleu constituerait une menace mineure pour un Gogomoa adulte en raison de son régime alimentaire omnivore, mais pourrait constituer une menace potentielle pour un jeune Gogomoa séparé de sa mère car les wyvernes rapaces sont des créatures hautement opportunistes. Les puissants Carapaceons Daimyo Hermitaur , Ceanataur Shogun et Taikun Zamuza coexistent également avec les Gogomoa, mais en raison de la grande majorité de leur vie dans les îles Tropicale, les rencontres avec Gogomoa sont rares et préfèrent manger des mousses, des lichens, des champignons. et les carcasses en décomposition que les déchets d'énergie chassant les primates les plus agiles. Biological Adaptations Les Gogomoa ont des griffes larges et incroyablement nettes qui sont principalement utilisées pour l'escalade, mais elles peuvent aussi être utilisées pour se défendre contre des créatures telles que la Pariapuria et le Blue Yian Kut-Ku qui sont trop proches pour le confort. La seule capacité qui différencie Gogomoa de leurs proches primates tels que Congalala et Rajang est qu'ils sont capables de tirer une substance élastique épaisse ressemblant à celle d'une araignée provenant d'organes spéciaux avec des trous en forme de pores situés dans les deux mains. Pour que cette substance se colle à elle, elle choisit de manger de grandes quantités de plantes collantes de son île, puis lèche l’ouverture de ces organes créateurs de fil inhabituels. Gogomoa utilise cette capacité pour parcourir les arbres de son environnement avec une relative facilité. Les cornes d'un Gogomoa peuvent vous dire son âge. Behavior En raison des ressources limitées de l'île Tide, Gogomoa, contrairement à la plupart des primates, est solitaire et ne se cherche que pendant la saison des amours. Les Gogomoa féminines protègent farouchement leurs jeunes et attaqueront agressivement les chasseurs et le Pariapuria si ces menaces sont trop proches de leur confort. Si leur jeune est blessé, Gogomoa est connu pour être fou furieux et perdre tout contrôle de lui-même pour tenter de tuer rapidement les attaquants avec une vitesse et une force d'adrénaline surprenantes. Some older Gogomoa have learned to use the nests of the poison thunderbugs in its habitat as weapons poisoning and causing sleep upon targets. en:Gogomoa Ecology Catégorie:Grand monstre Catégorie:Pelagus